The long-term goals of this study are to quantify transplacental passage of G-CSF in humans, and to assess the clinical utility of administering rG-CSF, as a transplacental treatment, to women about to deliver an infant who has a bacterial infection. As a needed step toward those goals, we propose the present experiment which has, as a rather limited aim, to determine the G-CSF concentrations in the serum of women with chlorioamnionitis and in the umbilical cord blood serum of their newborn infants.